Feast
by pimpy
Summary: Summary: As promised, at the end of the contract, he'd devour the soul. But why let the body go to waste? Warning: very, very dark theme, very disturbing Horror, read at own risk! You have been warned. Do NOT own.


Summary: As promised, at the end of the contract, he'd devour the soul. But why let the body go to waste? Warning: very, very dark theme, very disturbing Horror, read at own risk! You have been warned. Do NOT own.

Feast

Ciel gasped in shock when Sebastian ripped his clothes off and shoved him on the king sized bed and Sebastian latched his lips on the his parted ones to devour it. Teeth clicked together in the passionate kiss as Sebastian slowly aroused his Young Master- no, not anymore. The contract have been fulfilled. Since Ciel didn't want his remaining family to find his probably torn-up body, they left the blood-soaked Phantomhive rings in a pool of blood that was drained from an enemy. They would mistake it for his blood and realise that he was gone – without the pain of seeing his hollow orbs.

Ciel shuddered in anticipation and fear as sharp talons roamed on his skin, and swiped away his eyepatch that fell somewhere on the pillows. He didn't understand why Sebastian was intending to perform sexual act with him, but it wasn't his place to ask anymore. The tables have turned, now he is the subordinate in their relationship.

His thoughts and worries faded in blissful haze when Sebastian's other hand snaked down to his awakening flesh and swirled his thumb over the tip.

Smirking Sebastian slid down to face the already weeping erection; as Ciel was inexperienced in such deeds he was very sensitive. He gently supported the length with the pad of his fingers and licked the small cock from the base to the tip. His other hand busied itself with cupping the boys balls, tease the puckered hole and rub the space between the two.

Ciel felt like icecream left outside in a sunny day, the feel of his butler made him feel like melting and at the same time make his lower-belly stir. His muscles stiffened when tension was building in his lower-abdomen. "Se-Se-!" he tried to warn the demon, but he in return hollowed his cheeks and gave a final, powerful suck that sent Ciel over the edge. White ribbons of ejacuate hit the back of Sebastian's throat as he lapped up the treat with glowing eyes. As expected the taste of his previous lord that his seed carried was truly divine. He wanted to try other body fluids as well.

He let out Ciel's flesh from his mouth and quickly worked to reharden it. Since Ciel was still ignorant of the world from the afterglow, Sebastian decided to stretch him, while the adrenaline overpowers the pain, so he wouldn't object.

He pludged two fingers in the quivering orifice at the same time, but thankfully the boy didn't notice. However, as the afterglow passed on he was whimpering from pain, until Sebastian found his prostate, which he signaled with a throaty moan.

Sebastian retracted his fingers and freed his own throbbing manhood from its confines. Without any caution he pludged deep inside the boy. Ciel cried out in pain, feeling his insides tear from the harsh intrusion and the huge intruder. Tears swelled in his eyes and rolled down on his cheeks without his consent, but Sebastian was quick to lap up the heavenly bittersweet tears. Sebastian was quick to drive his cock back on that special bundle of nerves that made Ciel loose his mind.

Yes, this is what Sebastian wanted, the final spice to his long-awaited meal: pained pleasure. The mere thought made him want to release in the abused insides of his contractor. But not yet, he wanted Ciel to get as close as his high as possible then-

"Se-Seba-!" the boy doted and Sebastian grinned. The time has come. Like a vice, Sebastian's hand clamped down on the base of Ciel's cock to place a cock ring on and stop him from coming, while he shot his semen deep inside the boy. Ciel gasped at the feeling of the hot liquid hitting his walls, but unlike Sebastian, he was denied from pleasure.

Smirking, Sebastian slid out and let go of Ciel's purplish dick to cup the lovely face with confused expression and pain resurfacing. His face twisted in pain. "Seba-?" Ciel tried to ask, but with a quick jerk, he snapped his young contractor's head to the side, silencing him forever with that questioning gaze of his.

It might appear that Sebastian killed Ciel quickly, because he didn't want him to feel pain, but that was far from the truth. Sebastian opted murdering Ciel in such way, so that he wouldn't scare away the cute erection with fear.

He gently turned Ciel's face back in place and hovered his own lips above the child's dead ones. With an intake of breath he sipped the soul out of its original vessel to its new home. As he stole the final traces of life, Sebastian closed his mouth and closed his eyes. He moaned in pleasure as he swirled his tounge around the quivering spirit, that was trying to break free. Sebastian laughed on the inside. Even though it knew there was no escape from a devil's grasp it still tried. How admirable and pathetic.

The flavour as he imagined was extraordinary – the taste of hate and fear and despair – it was worth it to please the Phantomhive heir, he decided. He gently tilted his head back and slowly swallowed the fidgeting soul. He hummed in delight as hearing the desparate cried of the soul as it slipped lower and lower in his oesophagus, deeper and deeper inside him, closer and closer to his very core... Until it finally reached his stomach. He let out a gasp of delight. It filled his aching stomach _perfectly. _Moreover, the way it moved inside sent pleasureable tinging sensation from his head to toes. Ah, how he missed this feeling... to absorb a soul, to let it blend in him.

Ah, this was definitely worth it... The suspense, the mysteries, the games... There was nothing better than having a massarce, raping a virgin and consuming right after that...And until he digests this soul completely he can indulge in the sin of sloth.

He let his head lull forward and opened his eyes again to stare in the lifeless orbs of the once-Earl. Too bad he's unable to get two identical soul, he could swallow Ciel Phantomhive over and over again.

Thinking this, a cruel idea crossed his mind. The body, the container of the soul will carry the trace of a soul forever right? Maybe he can eat his contractor again. Ciel didn't forbade him from doing it, but it didn't matter anyways, he wasn't bound by the contract anymore. Besides, what use does a body have without soul? It would be a waste to leave it like that.

He leaned forward and licked the salty skin of the body. He blinked in surprise at the revelation. His mouth pulled into a sadistic smile. "Theory confirmed." He quickly neutralized the stomach acids in his stomach, wouldn't it be lovely to eat _all _of Ciel Phantomhive at once? He shuddered in delight at the tought.

He considered tearing the corpse apart, but then so much of the preacous blood would escape! He can't have that, can he? No, he's going to take it slowly and worship every delectable morsel, so that he can relish it as long as he whishes.

He started with the hair. Untouched by puberty the only hair CIel had was the one crowning his head and his eyebrows. Sebastian plucked them one by one, letting his appetizer dissipate on his saliva-covered tounge humming in approval at the taste. All this while the soul was still squirming inside of his tummy.

It was a dilemma really, how to eat. If he ate too fast, the fun won't last long, but if he takes too much time the corpse loses its warmth AND start to stink. Yea, he definitely had to eat it before it smells. He decided to keep a steady pace, devouring the body from bite to bite. It shouldn't take longer than a few hours.

Once he rid Ciel of all hair he changed location – he wanted to have those beautiful orbs on him as long as possible, he'll eat those last he decided.

He untied his cravate and tied it at the base of Ciel's thight, so that he wouldn't waste a single drop of blood later. He bared his fangs and lightly punctured the first layer of skin. Gently, to go not tear into the next layer, he peeled it of as if it was boiled potatoe's hull and let it melt on his sly tounge. He proceeded layer by layer until he reached the last that obstructed him from the bloodvessels. Sebastian located the aorta and bit into it, letting the blood flow in his mouth. Preacous soup of blood full of delicious hormones.

When he sucked the limb dry he peeled of the last layer of skin to reveal the yellow fat, to face his main dish. He carefully chewed off the grease, then the lean musles and the tendons until the bones remained. Sebastian separated the bones from one another and placed them in his mouth one by one like he was crunching candies. He left the femur last, ripping it out from its socket and devouring it with small bites.

He repeated the whole process with the two arms and the other leg. When he ate the other thigh he made sure to drink the rest of the blood, so it won't soil the sheets and he doesn't lose a single cubic milimeter of the meal. Only Ciel's torso, neck and head remained.

He hit into the naval and further until he chewed a huge hole in the abdoben, so all his internal organs were visible – save for the lugs and heart, that was in the neighbourhood.

The exbutler smirked when he opened up the stomach to see the undigested cake he ate before. He wondered if now that it was soaked in Ciel's essence he could enjoy its taste as humans did. But he quickly dismissed the idea, nothing could be as delicious as his once-master.

He moaned in pleasure as he chewed the strong muscles of the stomach, as he nibbled the spongy texture of liver and kidneys and as he crunched the ribs with his strong maw.

He paused and inspected the small prostate in his hand. Such a soft and small organ, yet so powerful. With ceremonical slowness he placed the bundle of nerves in his mouth and squelched it with his tounge. The small organ exploded in the hungry demon's mouth and warm liquid escaped from it. He swirled it in his mouth as if he was savouring the finest wine, then tilted his head back again and let it flow down, drop by drop.

He leaned forward in the now empty abdomen and targeted the midriff that concealed the lugs and the unbeating heart. Once he destroyed the temporary screen he separated the pink nipples and ate everything that hindered the sight of the heart. He sighed lovingly as he finally saw the dead organ. He tenderly raised it from the cavity. Just like the forbidden fruit offered by the creature of sin. Except that HE was the sin. He bit in the tempting red apple and didn't stop until it was sealed in his being. He continued with the lugs, up to the windpipe, Ciel's neck stopped him. He wanted to eat that last so he went back down.

He smirked at the still stiff cock. The cock ring kept the blood inside of the young flesh. "Hello there." he taunted as if it would respond him. "Don't worry, you'll be the next one." He planted a chaste kiss on the still hot cock and turned the corpse over, nuzzling the completely round globes. Sebastian licked and the blood from their first and last intercourse then sunk his teeth in the soft flesh.

Once he reached the hipbone he turned the body back to face him. "Hello again." he mocked. He cupped the balls again, grinding it in his palm. With a sudden movement he smashed one between his fingers. He snickered at how easily he managed that and bit the squelched organ off, then he tore the other off whole. Finally he tore the ring away and devoured the aroused prick, relishing the taste of denied orgasm.

Now that he was done with the erogenous zones he started from bottom, aiming for the head. He didn't bother nipping the layers of skin, be proceeded with gobs that contained everything from skin to bone until he reached the head.

Sebastian parted the paling lips wide to inspect the mouth. He tore the cherry-tasted tounge out then picked the small teeth as if they were bonbon in a box. When he devoured them all he separated the lower jaw and gobbled it along with the swanlike neck. He then gorged the pierced earshells then the middle and internal ears with the malleus, the incus the stapes and eardrum; the eyelids; the velvet soft, umblemished cheeks and the perfectly sculpted nose.

Sebastian turned the face away from him and bared his talon to open the skull. He ingested the pan smiling that the brain that was the mastermind, was revealed to him. He extended his fangs and with moderate sized gobs he made it his. Licking his lips contentedly he turned the face back to him. He chukcled. It was like a mask, a facade the young Phantomhive was forced to wear since That Day. Now he shall shatter this lie.

Still remebering his promise to himslef, Sebastian pulled out the breathtaking orbs and devoured what remained of the face. He raised the eyes, his dessert to his face. Perfect settling of his feast. Cautiosly, not to crush the delicacy, Sebastian place the celurean coloured eye in his mouth. With his tounge he pressed the orb to the roof of his mouth, squishing it like jelly and he finished his feast, eating the contracted eye the same way. He savoured the eyes until they turned liquid and he gulped them down.

Sighing satisfied, Sebastian lied on his back, his hand reaching to rub his bloated belly, where the soul was moving even more desparately. As he lazily blinked he spotted a familiar black eyepatch. He smiled genunely, for he has a beautiful memento. He will have to put it at a visible place, so he can remember the wonderful time he ingested his contractor wholly. It was a very good idea to gorge the body too, he should do it more often. That way he could decieve the Death Gods as well.

He hummed and let his body continue the consumption. He closed his eyes in true happiness as he felt the effort and the cries of the soul lessen then stop completely from the strong acid. Now he could digest everything that was Ciel Phantomhive, body and soul.

He purred in delight at the thought that Ciel's soul met his body again. Now all of Ciel Phantomhive belonged to him and only him.


End file.
